


Still Another Korrasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [73]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  Mild spoilers for episode 11 of Book 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Another Korrasami Fanfic

            “What _lovely_ young women,” Yin said, holding both Korra and Asami’s hands.  “Mako, why aren’t you dating any nice girls like them?”

            “Uhh,” Asami stammered, flushing.  “It’s a bit of a—”

            “ _Actually_ ,” Korra said, “It’s because _Asami_ and I are dating.”  She reached around and grabbed Asami’s other hand.  “We have been for a while now.”

            “Oh?  Really?”  Yin looked between the two of them, then over Korra’s shoulder at Mako.  “Mako never mentioned that.”

            Korra rolled her eyes.  “Gee, I wonder why.”


End file.
